Jude and Tommy Instant Love Forever?
by Tommysgurl01
Summary: Jude is 18 and Tommy is 24, they have been Dating secretly for 2 years and told only close friends and family when Jude turned 18 that they are 'Beginning' to date, that was six months ago the paparazzi doesnt know yet, and Jude hasnt met Tommy's family,
1. The Beginning

Jude (Now 18) watched Tommy as he flipped through a magazine and listened to "That Girl" They had been secretly

Dating since she was 16, after Tommy had confessed he loved Jude A/N Unsweet 16 did happen they dated after

Her tour they kissed b4 her tour though so no Jamie or Sadie Tommy looked up and saw her staring and he smiled

Tommy: What?

Jude: Nothing I was just thinking about what happened on my 17th b-day

Tommy: Uggh why would you want to? That day was a total disaster!

Jude (laughing the thought of it) I know! I just am so happy we ended up together anyways!

Tommy: Me too

(They kiss)

Georgia: (clearing throat)) shouldn't you guys be working?

Tommy: we finished now were just hanging out

Georgia: more like making out

Jude :( laughing) nice

Then zones out and thinks

Flashback

Jude and Tommy r sitting in the studio it Jude's 17th birthday and Kwest just left

Tommy: happy 17th girl he said kissing Jude

Jude: Thanks but be more careful Georgia could walk in any second

Tommy: No She took the night off we're all Alone

Jude: In that case (starts kissing him lightly but turns into HEAVY make-out)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Georgia had realized she left some paperwork the studio and drove back to get it, She notices

There isn't any music coming from Studio A (Tommy and Jude's) and walks in and sees Tommy and Jude

(Tommy's shirt is off)

Georgia: OMG!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: I know short... but the chapters get longer and better throughout the fic... R&R to find out what happens!


	2. An explanation

Chapter 2

Jude and Tommy pull apart and Tommy quickly put his shirt on

Tommy: Georgia! It's not what you think!

Jude: Georgia! Weren't you supposed to be athome?

Georgia: So you guys aren't together, and I left some paperwork here Jude and came to pick it up!

Tommy: Oh, I could have just dropped it off you could have called you didn't have to come down here

Tommy's POV: Maybe she'll forget about the make-out act natural Quincy

Georgia: Ignoring the comment and Looking from Jude to Tommy, Anyways are you guys together?

Tommy: We-el

Georgia: well what Quincy? Answer the question!

Tommy: Well Georgia we're

(Jude cuts him off)

Jude: Not together I jumped on him he couldn't help it He told me to get off and then you walked in...

Georgia :( Surprised) Sure then why was his um his um

Jude: Shirt off?

Georgia: yes Jude How come Tommy wasn't wearing a shirt?

Jude: well I kind of took it off

Georgia and Tommy both look surprised

Georgia: she did?

Tommy: You did? (Jude gives him a look that says just go with it or I'll kill you) Umm. Oh yah she did

Georgia's POV: Their not really that serious they seem kind of unsure...

Georgia: OK then don't let it happen again got it?

Jude and Tommy: YES we get it

Georgia: grabbing paperwork ok then

(She leaves)

Tommy: How could you do that?

Jude: Tommy I had to otherwise she would fire you...wouldn't she? You can't lose your job! Because I love you

Tommy:

A/N: Well, I hope you guys liked it... Still Kind of short, and Im only getting into the story... but within the next few chapters it gets better I promise! R&R!


	3. Hanging out

Chapter 3

Jude: (slightly upset) Tommy? I love you

Tommy: I Love you to girl

Jude: Im so happy to hear you say that

END OF FLASHBACK------------------------------------------------------------------

Tommy: Earth to Jude!

Jude: Oh Yah?

Tommy: are you ok?

Jude: Yes I'm fine

Jude: Tommy?

Tommy: Yes?

Jude: I love you b (cuts here off)

Tommy: Jude I love you to but maybe I was wrong about you, I thought you loved me…But I don't have the right message do I?

Jude: Yes you do!

Tommy: I do? So you're not going to dump me?

Jude: No!

Tommy shoots evil look at Kwest

Jude: Why would you think that?

Tommy: (blushing) Kwest got to me again he said you probably still love shay…

Jude's POV: God he so adorable when he's embarrassed

Jude: (laughing) I would never dump you like I said I love you! Plus SHAY? Haven't seen him since I was 16… I don't care about him I care about you

Tommy: I love you too (starts kissing her again)

Kwest: You guys make me sick I'm leaving (leaves)

After about 10 minutes Jude pulls away (It's now 6:00)

Jude: Tommy? I'm tired can we go home now?

Tommy: (looking slightly disappointed) Ok, sure whatever you want Girl

Jude: Thanks come on let's go

A/N Tommy drives Jude to and from the studio because she still drives like a maniac and her parents won't let her get a car! Lol

So Tommy drove Jude home and as she was getting out of the car he put his hand on her arm she stopped smiled turned around and gave him a kiss then pulled away and

Jude said: Bye

She then walked up the path to her house and half way there Tommy remembered something

Tommy: Jude?

Jude: (turning around) yeah?

Tommy: my mom called yesterday she kind of found out we were dating and wants us to come over for a barbeque to meet my family her house tomorrow

Jude: I think I can come

Tommy: ok I'll pick you up 10:00 the BBQ starts 11:00

Jude: ok but you may have to wake me up I may be 2 years older but it's the weekend and I'm still Jude

Tommy: (smiling) I know who you are Just call me Tommy alarm clock 

Jude: I don't know I think I like Lil Tommy Q. more it's so much more fun to say!

Tommy: Even you will never be able to call me THAT without a fight!

Jude: Oh yeah? Bye….. Lil Tommy Q.!

Tommy: You're going to pay for it… (He jumps out of the Viper)

Jude: (laughing and screaming!) Ahh! No I won't!

Jude ran inside and shut the door

Tommy: (Now shaking his head and getting into the Viper) God I love that Girl

Jude had saw him walking up to the Viper and hesitantly snuck up behind him then without warning

She whispered in his ear: And she loves you too!

Then kissed him passionately, and HARD!

Tommy's POV: This is how things should be all the time just me and Jude together I love her so much

Then Jude pulled away smiled

And said: You'll have to wait till tomorrow 4 more!

Jude's POV: HAHA got you now Quincy! God he's such a good kisser he drives me Crazy!

Tommy: (groaning) must you torture me?

Jude: Yes I must

Tommy: bye Jude!

Jude: Bye Tommy!

Then Tommy drove away


	4. The scheme

Chapter 4

When Jude got inside she still had to face the wrath of Sadie and she knew it, Sadie liked Tommy and she hated the fact that Jude and Tommy were together and was constantly planning ways to break them up (Mature huh?)

Sadie: Jude where have you been? Didn't Mom say only studying after school NO exceptions I believe you have a chem. Test on Monday! A/N Its still in the middle of Jude's senior year so yea she still goes 2 school

Jude: Yes she did Sadie and I've been studying

Then she quickly realized bad move: she left her pack home when Tommy picked her up earlier…..

Then Sadie saw her backpack sitting by the couch and frowned

Sadie: Then how come your backpack's over there (points at couch)

Sadie's POV: AHA got you now little miss perfect

Jude: umm….

Jude's POV: Better think of an excuse fast Jude she's going to connect the dots sooner or later

1.) Tommy's Viper

2.) Backpack at home

3.) She's GONNA tell mom….

Sadie: You were with Tommy weren't you! Wait until I tell mom… You will be SO dead, you know the rules

1.) Studying and Homework come first

And

2.) NO Boyfriends until you're SURE you have the material down pat!

Jude: (finally losing all patience) (and YELLING) God Sadie! Why can't you just grow up? Really, look at you! Your 20 and you still live with your mom and your little sister and you're trying to steal your sisters Boyfriend! Oh, there's another thing Sadie I was with Tommy because he's MY boyfriend and not yours! He's not going to fall for you anytime soon either Saide! Tommy has taste he won't fall for a mall rat!

Sadie: If Tommy had taste he wouldn't be dating a loser like you that's 6 years younger than him!

Sadie's POV: I can't believe I just said that to Jude my sister JUDE what has the world come to?

Jude's POV: I can't believe she just called me a loser, well I called her a mall rat, and she is a mall rat though so I technically didn't do anything wrong…. Did I? The comment was pretty mean but true…. Wait am I a loser?

Jude: Nice Sadie Real nice

Jude then walked up to her room feeling guilty, and hurt,

Jude decided to call Tommy

Tommy: Hello?

Jude: hey babe it's me

Tommy: hey you what's wrong?

Jude: Can you come pick me up? Then I'll tell you (sniffs)

Tommy: sure… Be right there

Jude: thanks see you later

Tommy: Bye

As Tommy was driving he thought

Tommy's POV: Jude sounded upset; I hope nothing to bad happened why couldn't she tell me over the phone? What if she's going to dump me?

Tommy: (out loud) shut up Quincy you sound like a teenage girl.

Finally Tommy got to Jude's and knocked on the door

Sadie answered

Sadie (in a VERY flirty way): Hello? Oh Tommy! What are you doing here?

Tommy: Umm…. Jude called and sounded upset she asked me to come pick her up….

Sadie (finishing the sentence): and here you are… Why do you come running at every little request Tommy?

Tommy: Because Sadie I Lo...

Tommy's POV: should I tell SADIE that I love Jude that isn't really her business

Sadie: You what?

Tommy: never mind

Sadie: Oh no you don't! Tell me… you what Tommy?

Tommy: I love her

Sadie (acting surprised although she knew very well that Tommy loved Jude): You love her or you're IN love with her there is a very big difference you know….

Tommy: I'm in love with her

Sadie: (JEALOUS): Wow you are?

Tommy: Yes why is that such a surprise?

Sadie: Because you're wasting your time… She called you to tell you that shay came back and she still has feelingsfor him, and that they are going out…..

Tommy: (surprised, shocked, hurt, and depressed) She's wha what?

Sadie: Dating Shay

Tommy: I've got to go... tell Jude I will talk to her later….

Sadie: ok bye Tommy

Tommy: Bye (leaves)

Sadie's POV: I cannot believe I just did that! But yes! I can tell Jude that Tommy decided she was too young and voila! Tommy's all mine!

Sadie's a bi...witch I know R&R!


	5. Cheater!

Author's Note: I do not own Paulie's it is a real diner and I have nothing to do with it!

Chapter 5

Meanwhile In Jude's room she is trying to write lyrics to a song and has the music just no lyrics will come……  
A/n: I am writing this at 1:40 am , so it maybe a little crappy...

And she hears the front door slam looks out the window and sees the viper drive away…

Jude's POV: I wonder what that was about…Was Tommy CRYING?

Sadie: Jude come down here please I have got something to tell you!

Jude: Ok Sadie do you know why Tommy left?

Sadie: That's what I need to talk to you about

Sadie's POV: Hurry up! Why do 18 year olds move so slowly?>

Sadie: (impatiently) JUDE!

Jude: IM COMING LET ME PUT MY GUITAR AWAY JEEZE!

Jude's POV: God she's in a hurry…>

Jude walks downstairs and sees Sadie sitting in the living room on the couch with her head in her hands

Sadie's POV: This will get her back! For stealing Tommy, she doesn't deserve him!>

Jude: Sadie what's wrong? Why did Tommy leave?

Sadie (fake sobs): Jude I'm so sorry he said that you were to youngfor him and that you didn't deserve him!

Jude: (shocked, and ready to cry) Wha... What? Tommy… but he seemed fine on the phone things were going great! I thought he loved me…… (Sits down on the couch, now she is sobbing, with her head in her hands)

Sadie: oh Jude I'm so sorry he is such a jerk!

Jude: no Sadie he's not he's he's… (Jude is unable to finish the sentence she is sobbing to hard)

Sadie's POV: hahahaha yes! Jude and Tommy are over…. Time to make my move>

Sadie: Jude I had plans tonight but I can cancel them if you need me to

Jude: no it fine go have fun, I want to be alone anyways

Sadie: Bye

Jude: (stuttering from crying) b...b...bye

Sadie's POV: Tommy sweetie here I come? (walks out of house gets into her car and calls Tommy)

Tommy: hell... sniff hello?

Sadie: Hi Tommy its Sadie

Tommy: Oh hi what do you want?

Sadie: To check up on you where aeyou?

Tommy: umm I'm at my house…..but you don't have to…

Sadie: no really be right there bye (hangs up)

Tommy: come

Meanwhile Jude still sobbing decided she wanted to talk to Tommy about their supposable break up face to face so when she saw Sadie's car pull out of the driveway she ran upstairs and began getting ready

Jude's POV: What does he mean I'm too young we've been datingfor 2 years and he just decides that NOW? I mean come on I need to talk to someone ….. Jamie… No…. Tommy…. I can't talk to Tommy about TOMMY…. Kat! Yes that's it I'll call Kat!

Jude picks up her phone and presses speed dial 3 which is Kat (1 is Tommy) (2 is Jamie)

Kat: Hello?

Jude: (suddenly hysterical)Oh my GOD KAT! Please come over I really need to talk to you!

Kat: ok I will be right over do you mind if Jamie comes?

Jude: actually it's kind of a girl thing…..

Kat: oh... ok be right over I'm at Jamie's anyways bye!

Jude: k Bye

Now Jamie's house:

Jamie: Was that Jude?

Kat: yeah.

Jamie: oh... what did she want?

Kat: umm I'm not sure exactly she sounded really upset and wants me to come over, it's a girl thing

Jamie: (jokingly) I can take a hint I know when I'm not wanted!

Kat: k bye

A/N I forgot to mention Jamie and Kat dated again soon after they broke up and are still happily dating

Jamie: ok bye

Jamie and Kat kiss, and Kat leaves and runs over to Jude's opens up the door and runs upstairs

Kat: Jude where are you?

Jude: In my room

Kat walks into Jude's room, and gasps

Kat: What happened?

Jude: T...T…T…Tommy d... Dumped me

Kat: OMG Jude! I am sooo sorry! Is there anything I can do? Wait a sec…Why did he dump you?

Jude: He said I was too young for him but the why didn't he dump me when I was sixte…..

Jude's POV: I can't believe I just told Kat about mine and Tommy's secret relationship…. Cover up think of one fast Jude!

Kat: (smiling) 16? Yah relax Jude I suspected it…. The way you were always "busy" with Tommy at the studio…. Did you know that I even called the studio right after we hung up once and Georgia picked up the phone and said you guys leftfour hours ago…? That is when I knew…….

Jude: was it that obvious?

Kat: To me… Because I'm your Best friend.

Jude: Well I guess we can finally get some work done in the studio now…. We were always making out before... dont tell G...

Kat: (laughing): Yeah I wish I could be able to make out with Tommy Quincy!

Jude (frowning): I wish I could to…….

Kats POV: ooooo poor Jude! You can tell she loves Tommy….. That jerk how could he dump her I swear when I get my hands on him>

Jude: Hello? Earth to Kat? Come in Kat are you there?

Kat: Oh yeah I'm here umm I was thinking…. How did Tommy look when he told you?

Jude: actually he didn't tell me Sadie did it was like to hardfor him or something…….

Kat: Don't you find that kind of suspicious?

Jude: what?

Kat: That Tommy and you are perfect after 2 years of dating and he suddenly dumps you through your sister who HATES you guys together………

Jude: yeah but knowing Tommy he was probably dating her behind my back he always finds some way to hurt me……

Kat: So let's give him a taste of his own medicine lets get you into something HOT!

Jude: So I'm not naturally hot? (Jokingly)

Kat: I didn't say that but we want to make Tommy drool!

Jude: (trying to sound enthusiastic) Yeah we do!

Kat: ok lets see….. We need a top first…..

Jude and Kat laid out several tops and finally decided on a black halter top that fit Jude's figure perfectly, and for bottoms they chose a Jean skirt that fit even better than the top…. Along with icicle earrings and Jude let her hair hang in soft waves, with heels that were black with diamonds on them, her purse matched her heels.

Jude's POV: ok.. not me... but.. if Kat picked it out.. It has to be good>

Jude: Thank you so much Kat! Do you think Tommy will like it?

Kat: Yes! My god Jude you're gorgeous!

Jude: Can I get a male opinion on this? (Sarcastically) Who do we know that I can ask……?

Kat: Jamie you can come in now we know you've been listening anyways…..

Jamie (opens door to Jude's room)

Jude: so what do you think? (Twirls)

Jamie: um... whoa... wow... uh... you look great!

Kat: You might want to pick up your jaw Jamie…

Kat and Jude laugh

Jude: thanks you guys! I'm going to gosee Tommy but do u guys want go out to eat 1st? I'm starved!

Kat: sure

Jamie: yeah I guess

Jude: I know this great diner by his house… Its called Paulies... It's so oldfashioned and laid back there...

Jude gets a dreamy look in her eyes

Jude's POV: I remember mine and Tommy's 1st time eating there… I was 17 and Tommy had just said I love you for the 1st time… It was my birthday dinner… and when Tommy gave me the ring… (She was clutching a diamond ring on a golden chain that was around her neck) Tommy had engraved one day we will be together on it…

Jude (sighs)

Kat: Jude? Hello?

Jamie: Earth to Jude!

Jude: yeah?

Jamie: are we going or not?

Jude: Yeah.. I'm ready let's go

Then they get into Kats mustang and Kat drives them to Paulies with Jude giving her directions

Meanwhile Sadie had pulled up at Tommy's... and had a plan….

Sadie: Hi Tommy! How are you I'm so sorry about Jude!

Tommy: umm thanks I'm fine and its ok really I'll live I've been dumped before Sadie…

Sadie: Really that's hard to believe Lil Tom...

Sadie was cut of by an evil look from Tommy

Sadie: I mean Tom Quincy… has been dumped by a girl before!

Tommy: shut up….

Sadie: k jeez no need to be snappy

Tommy: I know I'm sorry it's just that me and Jude dated for so long it is hardto believe it's over….

Sadie: you guys dated for 6 months Tommy…..

Tommy's POV: what we datedfor 2 ½ yrs … Duh Quincy she doesn't know that!>

Tommy: yeah but it seems like so much longer you know?

Sadie: yeah totally…. Do you want to take a walk? It helps me clear my head… and I'm kind of hungry to do you want to grab a bite to eat afterwards?

Tommy: yeah that sounds good we can walk to this little diner about 7 blocks away it's called Paulies it's my favorite place to eat and there is a park right across the street!

Sadie: oh yeah Jude's mentioned it before it is her favorite place to eat to...

Sadie's POV: that's why we are going there! Soon they will be over for good….>

Tommy: Come on let's get going I'm starved…

As Sadie and Tommy are walking they are both thinking

Tommy's POV: God I wish this was Jude walking with me not Sadie…. How could Jude fall for Shay again? She has barely talked to him in 3 years….>

Sadie's POV: Tommy's all mine now NO more JUDE HAHAHAHAHA I feel like a first graderNah-Nah-Nah-Boo-BooYou can't get me! If things keep going at this rate me and Tommy will be married by the time I'm 22…..>

Tommy: here's the park Do you want a tour?

Sadie: sure…

The park had a playground, tons of trees, benches, and picnic tables... even a little beach next to it if you went down a hill... it was really romantic….. And the path that Tommy was showing Sadie was a giant circle… almost like a track. So they started walking and Tommy showed Sadie the park when they got back to where they had started Sadie grabbed Tommy's hands and pulled him close

Tommy: umm Sadie... what are you doing?

Sadie: this

She then pushed her lips to his kissing him passionately and hard…..

Tommy pulled away and said

Tommy: Sadie your nice and all but I still love Jude, you and I can be friends though ok?

Sadie: Yeah I understand

Tommy then hugged her but thought about Jude and suddenly became upset…

So Tommy and Sadie sat their hugging…

Meanwhile Jude had taken her favorite table the one by the big window directly across from the park where Tommy and Jude shared their first official kiss…

Jude: I love this place!

Jamie: I can see why it's nice…

Kat: and quiet….

Jude: Just the place you like to hang out! Right guys?

But Kat and Jamie didn't answer they were staring at something behind Jude she turned around and saw what they were staring at Tommy & Sadie Kissing!

Jude watched open mouthed and REALLY PISSED off how could they! I mean TOMMY & SADIE?>

She saw Tommy pull away and thought: Maybe Sadie kissed HIM….

But then she saw Tommy say a few things to Sadie and Sadie reply and then he hugged her and she kissed him on the cheek!

Jude: Oh man will they hear this one!

Jamie & Kat: Jude wait!

But they were to late Jude was already ½ way to the door…

Jude: TOMMY? SADIE? How could you do this to me?

Tommy: Jude! I can explain…

Jude: It doesn't matter you can have her Tommy were over remember? At least I'm not a cheater! Like you!

Tommy: WHAT ME? HOW DARE YOU BLAME ME!

Sadie's POV: UH-OH Time to run Sades!>


	6. Reunited

Chapter 6:

Tommy: you cheated on ME with Shay!

Jude: What? I haven't talked to Shay in like ...3 years!

Tommy: But Sadie said that you fell for him again because he came back….

Jude: But Sadie told me you dumped me because I was too young….

Tommy: What? I never said anything like that!

Jude and Tommy both turn to Sadie VERY TICKED off

Jude: God Sadie that is so pathetic.. Even for you! You tried to break us up?

Sadie (shocked and speechless because of how fast everything happened): umm... uh…no…..I didn't…..

Jude: Really then how come me and Tommy had supposedly broken up? And the info came from you?

Sadie: uh….

Jude: You know what nevermind! Bye Sadie…. Tommy you can come to eat with me, Jamie and Kat or stay with Sadie you choose …. Bye

She walked back to the diner and sat down in her chair

Jamie: OMG how did things go?

Jude: Tommy and I are dating again… I think….. Well we never really broke up

Kat: Huh?

Jude explained everything

Kat: Wow…. God your sister is such a bitch

Jude: I know Jeez its like I can't be happy…without her ruining it…..

Jude saw Kat and Jamie look over her shoulder

Jude's POV: what in the world are they staring at now? (Turns around and sees Tommy walking toward them)

Tommy: Hey Jude... Hey Kat, Hey Jamie…

Kat and Jamie: Hi Tommy

Jude: Hi

Jamie and Kat: we will leave you guys to talk….

Jude: ok thanks

Jude: Tommy I need to know 2 things

1.)are we together still and

2.)Do you love me?

Tommy: Jude I…..

Jude: (sighing) you what Tommy?

Tommy: I do love you… more than anything in the world….. And we will ALWAYS be together… ALWAYS (he whispers the last part and looks as if he is deeply thinking) (Hint)

Jude: Tommy you have no idea how good it feels to hear you say that…

Tommy: I think I do

They kiss and Kat & Jamie walk up

Kat: Remember you guys we are still in a PUBLIC place with LITTLE kids around and we know you guys love each other but….

Jamie: What Kat is trying to say is Please don't gross us all out sucking face… Can you wait until you're in private or something?

Kat: Very subtle Jamie

Jamie: It's Jude I don't have to be subtle around her… She's like my sister

Jude: ok we get it we will go back to Tommy's to talk ok……

Jamie: you can talk here…..

Jude: shut up Jamie……

Tommy: Come on Jude... Why don't you hang out with your friends?

Jamie: actually we kind of have plans….

Jude: that's ok I guess I can hang out with Tommy, that is if he wants to (gives him puppy eyes)

Tommy: of course I want too

Tommy's POV: God I cant resist those eyes………>

Jude: Come on baby we have to go

Tommy: (smiles) ok sweetie……

Jamie: gag me……

Kat: Shut up Jamie they're sweet

Tommy: No really I would be saying the same thing if I was Jamie…..

Tommy: but I'm not… so come on Jude

Jude: k Bye Jamie, Bye Kat

Jamie & Kat: Bye

Tommy grabs Jude hand and pulls her out

They walk back hand in hand and are both thinking hard

Tommy's POV: whoa it seems like everything went from flat out sucky to pretty good…. Jude and I are back together actually we were never apart… (Glances at her) God I love her so much…… and tomorrow she's meeting my mom and the rest of my family (sighs) maybe I should warn her…

Jude: Tommy what's wrong?

Tommy: nothing I'm fine baby really I am…

Jude: Tom Quincy I can see right through you. what. is. wrong?

Tommy: Maybe we should wait until we get back to my house…. It's about my family

Back inside Tommy's apartment:

Jude: ok we're here now spill

Tommy: 1st of all I have two little sister Lexi, and Katie… They are both 18 but they are not twins…. Not even close in either their personalities or their looks Katie is a sweetheart she is nice to everyone and loves to socialize, I think you will like her she is a lot like you, and she even plays the guitar… other then us two.. no one in my family can sing.

Lexi on the other hand… She's arrogant, conceited, and flat out rude… she hates most of the girls I date and I think she hates me…. Although she was suddenly very nice to me after BoyzAttack began and I started bringing home the money…I also have one VERY older brother he's like 35…. I know its weird but hey the whole Quincy family is a little odd… Anyways, he has one 18 year old boy named Kyle, andone 15 year old girl named Kelsey….. I may only be six years older than Kyle and 9 years older than Kelsey but when im around they know who the boss is!

Jude: (laughing) You always have been bossy haven't you Quincy?

Tommy: Yes and you better know it…. And since Im the boss….

Tommy leaned in and kissed Jude

Jude's POV: This is perfect as long as Tommys there with me tomorrow I can survive anything even Dad and Yvette's wedding….Crap... Dadand Yvette's wedding I TOTALLY forgot tomorrow is the rehersal….. And the bachelorette party CRAP... No...

Jude: Tommy

Tommy: What?

Jude: Dad and Yvette are getting married on Sunday…..

Tommy: And? What does that have to do with tomorrow…? Oh the rehersal… and the Bachelorette party… Jude Im so sorry you go I will tell my family that you couldn't make it…….

Jude: I'm not going to be in the wedding so I technically don't have to go to the rehersal……

Tommy: Wait your dad didn't ask you to be in his wedding?

Jude: He asked me, I said no, that I would go but I wouldn't be happy about it…….

Tommy: Jude….

Jude: Save it Tommy I know what your going to say He's your father You love him, you're going to have to forgive him SOMETIME that's what everyone says but I truly don't know if I can forgive him…..

Tommy: You're right…. But why don't you call your dad right now see what you're going to do tomorrow…. And we can take things from there ok?

Jude: yeah whatever

Tommy: Baby, even if you can't go its not like I would be mad, you have your fathers wedding rehersal!

Jude: I know but I have been looking forward to meeting your family for a while…

Tommy handed Jude her cell

Stuart (Jude's dad): Hello?

Jude: Hi, Dad its Jude

Stuart: Oh hi honey is there something you need

Jude: Actually Dad there is… Do I have to come to the rehersal tomorrow?

Stuart: umm… I would like it if you did…. Why cant you? Is it some new Boyfriend of yours? Are you Pregnant?

Jude: DAD! No! And it isn't a NEW boyfriend Tommy and I have been dating for 2 year… I mean 6 months and tomorrow his mother is having a barbeque and she wants to meet me…

Stuart: I guess SHE is more important then your own fathers wedding?

Jude: Dad... No but I really do want to meet her… and I will come to the WEDDING just not the rehersal…..

Stuart: Can I please speak to Tommy Jude?

Jude: Why? Hes not here right now….

Stuart: Give him the phone Jude

Jude: Fine…. BE NICE dad….

Stuart: JUDE, I will! ok? GIVE TOMMY THE PHONE!

Jude: ok jeeze…..

(Hands Tommy phone)

Tommy: umm Hello?

Stuart: Hello Tom... may I ask you a question?

Tommy: Yes sir?

Stuart: 1st of all call me Stuart... 2nd why are you dating my 18 year old daughter? And how come you can't find someone your own age... Oh and why doesn't she want to come to my wedding rehearsal?

Tommy: Sir… I mean Stuart… I love Jude… and I don't want to date someone my own age... and the reason she gave you she would like to meet my family…. Please Mr. Harrison... I will make sure she is at the wedding the next day!

Stuart: Well… ok, but Tom here is one warning… You break her heart and I will hunt you down and kill you got it?

Tommy: yes si…. I mean Stuart…. I have no intentions of breaking her heart….

Stuart: Ok, tell Jude I said bye, I've got to go Yvette is here and we are moving her stuff into my place...

Tommy: bye Mr. Harr... Stuart

Stuart: bye Tommy

Jude: SO?

Tommy: he said yes!

Jude: YES! Thank you Tommy! You ARE the best! I love you!

Tommy: I love you too girl!


End file.
